The Boss Baby's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story
The Boss Baby's Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story is the first upcoming Boss Baby Crossover film to be created by Jaden Gore. Plot In present-day New York City, an Eastern bluebird named Buster (Blaze Berdahl) runs away from his siblings and he meets an intelligent, orange-colored Tyrannosaurus named Rex (John Goodman), who is playing golf. He explains to Buster that he was once a ravaging dinosaur, and proceeds to tell his personal story. In a prehistoric forest, Rex is terrorizing other dinosaurs when a spaceship lands on Earth. Rex is captured and is given "Brain Grain", (by Vorb (Jay Leno)) a special breakfast cereal that vastly increases Rex's intelligence. Rex is given his name and introduced to other dinosaurs that have been fed Brain Grain: a blue Triceratops named Woog (Rene LeVant), a purple Pteranodon named Elsa (Felicity Kendal), a green Parasaurolophus named Dweeb (Charles Fleischer), a Dog named Balto (Kevin Bacon and Maurice LaMarche), a crazy Goose named Boris (Bob Hoskins), these soft Polar Bears named them Muk & Luk (Phil Collins), a Monster named Ickis (Charlie Adler), a Sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny), a Star fish named Patrick (Bill Fagerbakke) and a crazy little Wallaby named Rocko (Carlos Alazraqui). They soon meet Captain Neweyes (Walter Cronkite) and Etno (Maurice LaMarche), the inventor of Brain Grain, who reveals his goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs, fulfilling their biggest wishes. He plans to take them to Doctor Julia Bleeb (Julia Child) who will guide them to the American Museum of Natural History. He also warns them to avoid Professor Screweyes, his insane brother. Neweyes and Etno drops Balto, Boris, Muk & Luk, the nicktoons and the dinosaurs off in the Hudson River in the present day, but they are unable to meet with Bleeb. Instead, they meet a young boy named Louie and a baby named Boss Baby (Alec Bladwin), who plans on running away to join the circus. Louie agrees to help the dinosaurs. Louie soon encounters a girl named Cecilia, who is miserable with their lifes because of their neglectful parents. Their agrees to run away with Boss Baby and Louie and help the dinosaurs. To prevent mass panic, Louie decides that the dinosaurs need to stay hidden during their journey to the museum. He disguises them as floats in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. During the parade, Rex hears all the children wishing to see real dinosaurs, so Rex and Balto starts to sing "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)". When he sees the Apatosaurus balloon coming out in the parade however, Rex mistakes it for being real and hand shakes it too tight with his claws, causing its air sealer to pop open. The balloon runs out of air and falls on the dinosaurs, who are otherwise unharmed. When the audience realizes that live dinosaurs are among them, they fly into a panic and Balto, his friends, the nicktoons and the dinosaurs escape and flee to Central Park. Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia meet Screweyes, who is running his "Eccentric Circus". Unaware of Screweyes' sinister nature, the children sign a contract to perform in his circus troupe. However, when the dinosaurs arrive at the circus, Screweyes explains that he delights in scaring people and believes that the dinosaurs would make a great addition to his circus. Using his "Brain Drain", which are pills that are the polar opposite of his brother's Brain Grain, Screweyes and the others devolves Ickis, SpongeBob, Patrick, Rocko, Balto, Boris, Muk and Luk, Boss Baby, Tim, Louie and Cecilia into chimpanzees. When he offers the the dinosaurs to consume the pills and join his circus, they reluctantly accept but the Nicktoons won't accept and refuse to consume the pills and join the circus, so Screweyes put them to sleep and releases Louie and Cecilia. As the kids and the Nicktoons awake the next morning, they are greeted by a circus clown named Stubbs (Martin Short), 2 classic Nicktoons named Ren & Stimpy (Billy West and John .K) and a silliy dog named Star. Upon seeing the dinosaurs returned to their natural savage states, Boss Baby, Tim, Louie, Cecilia, Ickis, SpongeBob, Patrick, Rocko, Balto, Boris and Muk & Luk, with the help of Stubbs, Ren & Stimpy and Star, plan to sneak into the night's show and save the dinosaurs. Screweyes says he can control the now-savage Rex, and proceeds to hypnotize him. Everyone watching the show gets frightened during the performance, and many run away. However, a crow activated the flare lights, breaking Rex out of the trance on purpose. The savage Rex realizes he has been tricked, becomes enraged and tries to attack Screweyes. However, Louie, Boss Baby, Tim and the Nicktoons steps in and desperately tells Rex that killing Screweyes will not be worth it; these impassioned pleas serve to return the dinosaurs to their kind and friendly natures. A moment later, Captain Neweyes and Etno arrives in his ship and congratulates Louie and Cecilia,b, who proceed to kiss in front of a whole crowd of people. Stubbs announces his resignation from Screweyes' employ. Ren & Stimpy, Balto, Boris, Muk & Luk, Neweyes, Vorb, Boss Baby, Tim, Louie, Cecilia, the nicktoons and the dinosaurs board the aircraft, leaving Screweyes to be swarmed upon by the crows. The dinosaurs spend the rest of their days in the museum, allowing children to see live dinosaurs, fulfilling their wishes. Meanwhile, Tim, Louie and Cecilia reconcile with their respective parents, the two become a couple and Boss Baby and Tim become brothers (aways). In the present, Rex returns Buster to his family before leaving for the museum. Cast: * Alec Bladwin as Boss Baby * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * John Paul Karliak as Boss Baby * Pierce Gagnon as Tim Templeton * Charlie Adler as Ickis * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko * Billy West as Stimpy J. Cat * John .K as Ren Hoek * Kevin Bacon as Balto * Maurice LaMarche as Balto * Bob Hoskins as Boris * Phil Collins as * Kevin Schon * John Goodman * Rene LaVant * Felicity Kendal * Charles Fleischer Trivia * Ickis, SpongeBob, Patrick, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko, Balto, Boris, Muk & Luk, and Star guest star in this film. ** All The Boss Baby, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and Balto were produced by Nickelodeon/Universal Studios, Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Steven Spielberg, and DreamWorks Pictures and featured the music score and songs composed by the late James Horner, who also composed the music for the early and mid 1990's Universal Pictures logo. *** Like Jaden Gore's film Boss Baby's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, The Boss Baby: Back in Business, SpongeBob SquarePants films, Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling, The Boss Baby, SpongeBob Square Pants: Halloween & Sea Stories (DVD), Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Complete Series (DVD), Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series (DVD), ''the ''Balto films and Out of the Vault dvds. **** This film will be dedicated to the memories of Walter Cronkite (1916–2009), who voiced Captain Neweyes in the real film and died of cerebrovascular disease, Kenneth Mars (1935–2011), who voiced Professor Screweyes in the real film and died of pancreatic cancer, Stephen Hillenburg (1961-2018) who created SpongeBob SquarePants, Paramount (2002-2003) who celebrating 90th years of crying to the world, and James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music scores and songs for Universal Fanfare (1990-1998), and both Balto ''and ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and died in a plane crash.